Setting Out
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: This story is about a boy named Richard Ketchum. He's the youngest son of Ash Ketchum. He has two older brothers Chase and Cole. Today he is 10 years old and about to set out on his own Pokemon Journey. They live in the Tunod region. Today he's off to Pokemon Ranger Academy where new challenges and adventures await. Here he will meet friends and make rivals. Lets Go!
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a boy named Richard Ketchum. He's the youngest son of Ash Ketchum. He has two older brothers Chase and Cole. Today he is 10 years old and about to set out on his own Pokemon Journey. They live in the Tunod region. Lets go!

* * *

Dick woke with a small moan wondering why he even bothered going to sleep last night. He'd been unable to sleep then had only gotten a few unrestfull hours. He finally got up. He showered then dressed. Blue jeans, a black shirt, goggles on his forehead, shoes, black gloves with the fingers off, he grabbed his back pack and made his way down stairs. His brothers, dad and mom were waiting for him.

"Good morning, Dick." Misty said brightly. "Today's the day! Prof. Elder is going to give you your first Pokemon!"

"Yeah, I cant wait." Dick replied, "I hear he's giving out different ones then he normally does."

They began eating breakfast. Dick was bouncing in his seat the whole time making them all laugh. Finally, breakfast was over.

"I'm going to go see Prof. Elder now!" Dick yelled, "Bye!"

"Wait!" Ash called, "I'll go with you."

Misty pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

Dick and Ash started toward the lab on the other side of town. They lived in Sunnyville Town. Dick was looking forward to this more than he could every say. He looked at his dad's Pikachu who was , as always on the man's shoulder.

"This is going to be so great!" Dick laughed, "I wonder what starters he's offering? "

Ash didn't answer. He'd been keeping a secret from his youngest son for years. Misty wasn't his mother in fact he didn't have a mother. Somehow, Ash wasn't sure how it had actually happened, Dick had two dads. Ash had been cheating on Misty with Richard Elder the Pokemon Prof for two years then one day Ash had found out he was with child. Ash had told Misty he had needed to return to Kanto for a few months but had really stayed with Richard until Dick had been born . A few months later he'd returned to his family with Dick. He'd told Misty that he'd found the kid and wanted to take him in. She'd agreed because she'd wanted another after Cole but had been unable to.

"Dick, I need to tell you something." Ash finally said. "You know how we told you that you were adopted?"

"Yeah." Dick said, blinking at his dad. "But I told you I don't care about that."

"I know." Ash said smiling at the boy. "But ...Dick you're not adopted."

"I'm not?"

"I cheated on Misty. " Dick shrugged he didn't really like Misty but she was still nice to him she didn't treat him as well she treated her own sons. Chase was ten years older than him and Cole was nine years older. "But I didn't cheat on her wit another woman." Dick looked a little shocked. "It was with Prof Elder."

"Then how am I here?" he asked, "Woh..." he held his hands up. "I don't need the talk again. I mean ..."

"We don't how we got you, Dick." Ash replied with a chuckle. "But we did and I couldn't be happier and neither could Richard. "

"Is that why my name is Richard?"

"yes."

"Is that also why Prof. Elder always pays special attention to my every whim when I visit the lab?" Ash nodded watching his son. Waiting for the boy's reaction. " I figured he just liked that I liked learning about Pokemon more than most of the kids in town...he's my other dad..."

"That's right." Ash said, " Does any of this bother you?" they were at Elders now. Richard had heard most of the conversation. "What I've told you..."

"No, I'm fine with it." Dick said with a shrug. "I was trying to find a way to tell you that I'm gay."

"Oh, really?" Richard asked, he'd seen signs pointing to that and had told Ash who had agreed with him. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"No." Dick shrugged, "I just notice guys more than girls. "

* * *

"These are the pokemon I'm giving you a choice of." Elder said, "This one is Pichu, he's an Electric type. This is Cleffa a Fairy type, next is Igglybuff, a normal/fairy type. Next we have Togepi a Fairy Type. Tyrouge Fighting type. Smoochum Ice/Psychic , Elekid Electric, Magby Fire, Azurill Normal/Fairy, Wynaut Psychic, Budew Poison/Grass, Chingling Psychic, Bonsly rock,MimeJr. Psychic/Fairy, Happiny Normal, Munchlax Normal, Riolu Fighting, Mantyke Water/Flying, Eevee Normal type, Dratini dragon type and Flabebe Fairy type. "

Dick stared at all the pokemon in the room tiny pokemon were everywhere and way more than he'd named.

"You can actually choose from any pokemon in this room ." Elder said waving his hand dismissively. He was looking for something. " So how have you been it's been weeks since you were here."

"I'm fine." Dick replied, "These Pokemon are so cool. I just don't know which one I should pick." Both men chuckled. "I think..."

"Take your time." Ash laughed he was sitting on the counter where Elder was still looking for something. "This will be your best friend for the rest of your life. "

"Swinub looks cool." Dick said absently." But so do Ralts and Surskit, Espurr, and Goomy too." He frowned deeply. "I just can't decide on who to take. "

Ash laughed. This was more amusing than he'd thought it would be.

* * *

 **If anyone wants me to pick a stage 1 pokemon give me a Review.  
**

 **This pokemon is going to be a shoulder Pokemon. Always with Dick no matter what. That's why I picked mostly baby Pokemon. Anyway I'll be waiting a few hours to post the next chapter whoever is in the lead will be the Pokemon.**

 **ENJOY**


	2. Chapter 2

Dick sighed, and sat down frowning he thought he'd only have to choose from three pokemon not all of these. He wanted all of them but could only take one. He had to make up his mind.

"Okay, " he said firmly. "I think I got it!" He stood up with Swinub in his arms. "I choose Swinub, dad."

"Good choice." Both men said, causing Dick to give them a small smile. " Ice/Ground type."

"Found it!" Elder said , shutting a drawer." Here, son." He smiled when he said that . Dick took the watch and put it on. "It's simply called a Pokewatch because I suck at naming inventions. It's your Pokedex along with a Town Map, Radio , and an app that allows you to understand Pokemon. It's an updated version of the Pokegear that I invented. I also invented the App that allows you to talk to Pokemon. They go on sale tomorrow so you're the first one to get one."

"Will they all have the app to talk to Pokemon?" Dick asked, staring at Swinub. "Hi, Swinub, my name's Dick and I'm glad you're my Pokemon."

"Yes, they will." Elder laughed, leaning against the desk.

"Hello, Dick." Swinub replied, Dick lit up. "Lets do our best!"

"yeah!" Dick said happily. "Do you want ride in your Pokeball or want me to carry you?"

"I want to see everything." Swinub replied, "Please carry me."

"Okay." Dick agreed.

Ash and Elder smiled. Ash looked at his own watch making a note to get one so he could understand Pikachu better.

"We'd better get to the Dock's if we want to get to the Ranger school."

"We?" Dick asked, they were now outside and Elder was locking up his lab. He'd put all the Pokemon in Pokeballs and put them in the PC. Then he'd shut everything down. "Are you both coming with?"

"yes." Pikachu answered jumping on to Dick's head." They are both going to teach at the school."

"Really?" Dick asked as they walked, "That's great, what are you teaching?"

"Pokemon Evolution." Elder answered, instantly. "I'll also be running tests to see if the children should stay as trainers. I'm employed by the Government to do so."

"As am I." Ash said, arms behind his head. "I'll be running those tests too. We have permission to take Pokemon from those who do not treat Pokemon well. I'll be teaching Pokemon Battling. As Pokemon World Champion I was highly sought after."

* * *

Chase, Cole and Misty were waiting at the docks and had heard the conversation.

"Have fun, Dick." Misty said with false sweetness. "Good luck and do your best."

"Swinub?" Cole asked, "Good choice , Little bro." His Monferno was at his side. "I got something for you."

"Oh, yeah?" Dick asked, blinking, "What's up? "

Cole reached into his bag and pulled out a small disc. He grabbed his brother's watch and inserted it.

"This is an app called "Link " It lets you trade pokemon and even helps evolve Pokemon who needs to traded to evolve without trading it. " Cole scratched the back of his neck. "That makes since right?"

"Yeah it does." Dick chuckled, "and thanks it's great."

Cole smiled it was hard for him to get along with his younger brother and he knew Chase had the same problem. They were just too far apart. They knew and Misty knew that Dick was their brother by blood. But none of them talked about it.

"My turn." Chase said, he had a Gallade at his side. "Here ya go." he gave him another disc. Dick put in his watch. "This app will allow you to get information on important people in the World. Like Pokemon Professor's , Gym leaders, Pokemon Leagues, stuff like that."

"Wow, now that's handy." Dick said, "Thanks, Chase."

Chase shrugged.

"Well, we have to go now." Ash declared. "Our boat's getting ready to leave."

With that the three boarded a boat full of kids.

* * *

"Those were my older brothers." Dick told Swinub. "Chase is a gym leader here in Tunod. His gym doesn't have a type like all the others. Cole, he's kin of flighty at times but he's a really highly regarded Breeder around Tunod and other regions. "

"Wow you have a lot to live up to." Swinub said. " Who was that lady?"

"Lady?" Dick asked, "Oh, you mean my step mom. " Ash broke out laughing and Elder was smirking. " Her name's Misty and she used to be a gym leader in Kanto but now she's an actress. She doesn't even use Pokemon that much anymore. It's like she's sworn them off or something. She can be really mean when she wants to be. " Dick shrugged, "anyway, I'm going to be a Pokemon Ranger. "

"What's that?" Swinub asked.

"A Pokemon Ranger goes around the world and works for the Pokemon Society , which is our Government, to protect people and pokemon. " Dick explained. "I've wanted to be since I was a little kid. "

"That sounds fun!"

"That's what i thought." Dick agreed, "I want to help people and this seemed to be the best way to go about it. Eventually, I'll get to go and collect badges and take on the League if I want but for now it's school."

Dick watched as they passed the cliff.

"See that Lighthouse?" Dick asked, Swinub. "Behind it is my house. "

* * *

They were hanging out on the deck when a boy with brown hair and green eyes walked up.

"Hey, I want to battle you." the boy demanded . "Come on!"

"Where's your Pokemon?" Dick asked, head cocked to one side. "Around here we always walk with at least one of our Pokemon out at all times."

"I'm from Kanto and we keep our Pokemon in Pokeballs." the boy replied, "Go! Eevee!"

"Very well." Dick said, he sat Swinub down. "I choose you, Swinub."

"That thing is your Pokemon?" the boy asked, "It's a pig with hair! Is that even a Pokemon?"

Dick hit the Pokedex app on his watch and a 3D image appeared where he could check moves and states on Swinub.

"Yes, it is." Dick said closing the App. "Swinub, use AncientPower!"

"Eevee, Tackle!"

"Swinub shouldn't know that move." Ash said to Elder. "Why does it?"

"I had Cole breed this one just in case Dick chose it." Elder explained, " I bred all the others myself. Cole said he had a female Mamoswine that knew AncientPower. My male knew it so we bred them together."

Ash chuckled.

Swinub hit Eevee with the attack head on. Dick watched as Swinub got a stat raise. Eevee got up and shook it's head ready to fight still.

"AncientPower!"

"Eevee, sand-attack!"

Swinub was faster now and dodged the sand and launched another attack.

"Hey, how is that possible!" The boy yelled, " That thing was just slower than my Eevee!"

"AncientPower has the chance of raising stats." Dick replied, "It's a 10% chance. Swinub, Tackle!"

"Eevee, Tackle! "

The two pokemon smashed into each other. The two trainers began calling for tackles. Eevee it turns out was not good at dodging. Swinub would jump around or shuffle around dodging. They both hit over and over again. People were watching now.

"AncientPower!" Dick yelled, rocks went flying at Eevee who went down and stayed down. "We win." Dick said picking up Swinub. "Good job, buddy. " he sat down and got out a Potion . He used it to heal Swinub. "How's that?"

"Much better." Swinub answered. "He's not treating his Eevee."

Dick got out his Pokecard. Trainers kept money on them.

"I won." Dick said , again.

The boy growled recalled his Eevee and touched his Pokecard to Dick's instantly paying him for the win. Dick put his card away after that.

"What's your name?" Dick asked."I'm Dick Ketchum."

"I'm Toru Oak."

Ash jolted.

"Are you the son of Gary Oak from Pallet Town?" Ash wondered, Toru nodded, "I'm Ash, he and I grew up together. How's your dad doing anyhow?"

"Don't know." Toru bit out. "I live with my mom."

With that the boy ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Ranger Island where the Academy was several hours later. Dick got off the boat and lined up with the other students. They were lead to the main gates of the school where they were greeted by the Headmaster.

"Greetings my new students!" The man said jovially. "First things first, separate into two lines, girls on the left boys on the right. " The kids did as told. "Now you will see someone standing with a clipboard on each side go to them check in and tell them your starting Pokemon. " The lines began to do just that. Dick was the last in his line.

"Richard Ketchum." He told the man. The man checked his name off. "My Pokemon is Swinub."

"Welcome to the Academy." The man said with a smile. "Please go join the other boys."

Dick nodded and did.

"Now, that you are all checked in, " The Headmaster said, "You will be getting a tour of the grounds, then you will be shown to your dorm rooms. I suggest you settle in for the night as classes will begin first thing in the morning."

With that the Headmaster walked off with Ash and Elder following and talking to the man.

"I'm Ranger Smith and this is Ranger Taylor." The man who checked them in said, motioning to himself and the woman who'd checked the Girls in . "We will be your Dorm Mother and Father." he rolled his eyes at this. He had a Garchomp at his side and she had a Xatu. "Your Pokemon are to be outside their Pokeballs release them now." Toru blushed, he was the only one who didn't have his Pokemon out. He released Eevee. "Very good. " Smith gave Toru a piercing look. "Now then, lets begin our tour."

The campus took up the whole Island so they walked the whole Island. By the end they were all tired but still had places to see.

"This is Professor Elder's lab." Taylor said as they came across a rather large building not far from where Dick was assuming the Dorms were. Elder had just come out. "Professor."

"Eh?" Elder said then nodded at them. "Hello, I'll see you all in class."

With that he looked around then headed to where Ash's class was going to be taught. They'd already been there. Dick didn't want to think about why either. With that they were moving on. After another hike up stairs they found themselves stopped again.

"Here we have our own Pokemon Center." Taylor said and ushered them inside. "Nurse Joy is here to heal your Pokemon. Now I heard you kids did some battling on the way here, don't worry every year does it, so form a line and let her heal your friends up. They'll have to go in their Pokeball's of course."

"Okay, Swinub." Dick said, "You heard her in you go."

Dick held Swinub's Pokeball to him and Swinub vanished in red light. He then joined the cue of kids. Throughout the tour he'd counted 40 kids including him. Earlier though Smith had said not even half of them would make end of the year exams for one reason or another.

* * *

After healing they were told what the Pokemart was then taken to the Dorms. Girls went one way and the boys the other. Throughout the day they had seen older students all around they were in abundance here.

"Okay, " Smith called to the boys, "You will be assigned rooms. Two to a room. Inside you will find your uniforms, luggage, etc. "

With that he began pairing them off and giving them rooms. There was an odd number of boys and Dick got his own room much to the others jargon. He went inside and looked around it was huge. He had a desk, laptop, t.v. , bed, closet, dresser, bathroom, everything he would need. There was a note by the laptop.

"What's it say?" Swinub asked.

"A Gift from Elder." Dick replied, "I need a shower then I'm going to bathe you."

After that Dick put on his PJ's and collapsed on the bed.

"Sheesh, I'm exhausted after all that walking."

"I'm exhausted just thinking about all the walking you did." Swinub replied from beside him.

With that Dick set the alarm and they went to sleep.

* * *

They were up way before they had to be the next morning. Dick dressed in Black jeans, a matching black short sleeve shirt a black poofy jacket with a Ranger symbol on the back, a black Ranger back pack, his normal black gloves , black boots, and his normal goggles. He picked Swinub up grabbed his room key and left locking the door.

"Why are we up so early?" Swinub asked, "Want a look around?"

"Well, that and I want to make sure we can get to breakfast on time."

Swinub laughed at him.

Dick took a deep breath when he got outside it smelled amazing out here. Somehow the air smelled even cleaner than in his hometown. He began walking toward where they'd been shown the dinning hall was. It took him past the Center and Mart. He said good morning to Nurse Joy and the owner of the shop. They smiled and said good morning back.

"Do you need help with anything?" Dick asked them. "It's no trouble."

"I could use some help." The owner said, "Name's Craig Advance. I could use some help stocking shelves."

"Sure." Dick said following the man. "I'm Dick and this is Swinub, he wont be much help but I'll do my best."

Craig Advance chuckled. As they worked Craig told Dick that like the Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's his family all worked at Pokemarts. That the chain was originally called "Advance Pokemarts" but then was just dropped to Pokemarts. Unlike the Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's though they didn't all look alike. That had made Dick laugh. When Dick was done helping he picked up Swinub and went to leave. Before he could though Craig gave him some Berries for helping out. Dick thanked him and rushed off to Breakfast. It had taken him longer than he thought to help out.

 **Okay, so here is what's going on.**

 **Most of the kids will be removed from the school for one reason or another because they don't have what it takes to be a Ranger that does not mean that all of them will have their Pokemon taken away from them. Only those who mistreat their Pokemon will have their Pokemon taken away.**

 **I'm thinking that only about 10 or less kids will be around to finish the first year.**

 **Some of the classes may seem stupid to you but remember in my story Rangers are meant to help people and Pokemon. The school will also encourage this around campus which will be a deciding factor in if the kids get to be Rangers or not.**

 **R &R Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dick was not amused by his first class of the morning.

"Welcome to "Gym Class" " The teacher said. He was a big, burly man with a Machamp at his side. The man chuckled at the death looks he was getting. "Suck it up, kids. Today we are running laps. Your Pokemon must run, float, fly whatever. This is designed to increase their speed as well as yours. Increasing your speed will help you during missions and theirs will help during battles. I marked out a course with red flags. It's just a short run along the beach the coarse will get longer as the year goes on. "

Dick set Swinub down. Swinub's were not known for their speed. Dick kept pace with Swinub as instructed and was soon being passed by everyone. Swinub apologized but Dick told him not to worry about it. They ran the laps as instructed and soon joined the other students who were collapsed on the lawn with their Pokemon breathing heavily. He took a water bottle and set a water bowl down for Swinub. Both drank deeply.

"Eh, best class I've had in a long time." The teacher laughed, again they all glared at him. "Okay, done for today, kids, head over to your Items Class."

He got grumbling but they began getting up.

"No carrying your Pokemon." The teacher called, "They have to move around on their own and build up Endurance. "

Dick walked with Swinub to class.

"Geesh. " Toru complained, "I didn't sign up for that. "

Several people agreed. Dick stayed quiet and kept an eye on Swinub he didn't want to loose track of his Pokemon. Several were still complaining when they entered the building where the classroom's were. They went into the classroom and split up to get seats their Pokemon with them. Dick sat in the back of class with Swinub on a chair next to him.

"You take a rest, Swinub." Dick said pulling out a notebook and pen. "That had to be harder on you than it was me."

"Thanks." Swinub said, yawning. "Sorry you can't sleep."

Dick chuckled at that.

* * *

"Welcome to "Item Class" " This teacher was a perky woman she had a Jumpluff at her side. "In this class we will learn all about Items and how and when to use them."

With that she set them about taking notes for the rest of the class. Then set them on their way reminding them to not carry their Pokemon. Dick and Swinub were last to leave the class. Dick was reading over his notes as they left they had an hour or so before his next class. Dick finally put the notebook away and stood up.

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked, the woman jumped and clutched her heart.

She had thought all the students had left. The boy had just been so quite.

"Dick." she said smiling at him. "It is Dick right? Or do you prefer Richard?"

"Dick is fine." Dick said , "Do you need help?"

"No I don't." she said, softly, "Why don't you two run along."

"Okay."

Dick and Swinub left the room. Kids of all ages were around. They went outside after all from the schedule Dick had gotten his next class wasn't even in this building it was over in the Garden. They began heading for the Center of the entire Island. There they had huge gardens. Dick saw a girl with a Hoppip as they arrived. She was sitting on the side of a fountain with her little pink friend splashing around in it.

"Excuse me." Dick said walking up the girl smiled at him and motioned him to sit. "I was just wondering if your Hoppip knows anything other than Splash?"

"She does." the girl giggled, "She was given to me by my sister and knows the egg move Confusion. " she held out her hand."I'm Meg by the way."

"I'm Dick." he shook her hand. "Uh... would it be okay... if I sat with you for awhile?"

"Of course." she beamed at him. They fell silent for a long time. Hoppip splashed about in the fountain while Swinub just basked in the sun. Finally, she spoke again. " So Gym was rather rough wasn't it?"

"I guess."

"I was thinking of running every morning so that Hoppip and I can train ourselves to keep up. " she said, "Would you like to join us? I mean I saw the two of you were ..."

"That sounds great." Dick said, and offered her a shy smile. He didn't normally get along with people. "I was thinking of doing the same thing. "

"Lets battle!" she said suddenly, she jumped up and Hoppip floated over to her. "Come on it'll be fun!"

"Uh..." Dick stood, "Uhm..." Dick noted Ash not far away talking to some of the other teachers, Nurse Joy, and Craig Advance all of who had heard. Ash nodded to his son, making shooing gestures encouraging him. "Okay." Swinub was in soon in front of him as he stood. "If you want...bur I think you should know..."

"Great!" Meg cheered, "Hoppy, use Confusion!"

"Swinub." Dick called, "Use AncientPower."

Rocks fell on Hoppy who fainted .

"I tried to warn you." Dick sighed , "Hoppy is weak to Rock types." Dick said giving her an Oran berry. "Swinub also had an Egg move. AncientPower is a Rock type..."

"It's okay." Meg said still smiling as she woke Hoppy and fed her the berry. "I figured we would loose. I'm not that good a battling and Hoppy is considered among the weakest Pokemon. I thought that if we battled we could be friends. "

Dick was taken aback.

"Uhm, okay." he said, scratching his neck."sure."

"Yay, a friend!" Swinub cheered, "I want to play with Hoppy."

"Uhm...could you let Hoppy down?" Meg blinked at him but set Hoppy down. Swinub went up to Hoppy and the two were soon playing chase. "Swinub wanted to play."

Dick glanced at his dad to see him beaming at him. He gave him a weak smile in return.

* * *

"Welcome!" A cheery female Ranger called, by her side she had a Lopunny at her side. "This is "Play class!" "

"Play class?" Toru asked, "Why do we need a Play Class?"

"You'll have to ask that question to Professor Elder." the teacher giggled. "In the meantime today's game is Tag for the Pokemon! and for you trainers you are to talk to each other and get to know each other. But first..." she motioned to a display beside her full of watches. "The new PokeWatch! "

"What's wrong with our old ones?" A red haired boy , who looked a lot like Nurse Joy , asked. He had a Happiny at his side.

"Your old one's do not have Pokedex apps." the Teacher replied, "also these have an app that allows you to talk and understand your Pokemon." That got the kids talking. "Now I'll call your name and give you a watch." One by one they all got a watch. "I'm sorry it seems we are short one..."

"I already got one." Dick said, causing several kids to glare at him."I got it yesterday. "

"But it wasn't released until today." The Teacher said.

"Yeah, I know." Dick shrugged, " Prof. Elder gave it to me when he gave me Swinub."

"Well, okay then." The teacher clapped her hands. "Pokemon play Tag, Hoppy is it."

The trainers began to socialize . Dick hated socializing and tried to stay off by himself but Meg followed him and talked to him.

 **Who should be Dick's rival?**

 **1\. Toru Oak**

 **2\. Red haired boy/Zion Joy**

 **3\. Meg Ryan**


	5. Chapter 5

After Play Class they were sent off to Type Advantage class. Meg and Hoppy walked and sat with Dick and Swinub. Meg took diligent notes like she had in Item class. Dick took just as diligent notes. They had another hour break before they would spend the rest of the day in Ash's Battle Class. It was the class Dick was most looking forward to. They would actually get to battle against each other and get Prize money. Of course it was a small amount and not the normal amount that the PS (Pokemon Society ) had set for everyone.

They were soon standing on an Ice Field.

"Okay, kids!" Ash said , calling order. He stood with Pikachu on his shoulder and his Froslass at his side. "Who can tell me what types of Pokemon will have an advantage on this field. " The red haired boy snorted, "Yes, Zion?"

"It's obvious it's Ice Types."

"Correct." Ash said, "Though you can loose the attitude . Now what types would be at a disadvantage?"

"Dragon and Flying types." Dick said, "Ground and Grass. "

"Those are the ones with Weakness to Ice Pokemon." Ash nodded, "Very good, Dick. Who can tell me Ice Type Pokemon's weaknesses?"

"Rock, Steel, Fire, and Fighting." Toru pipped up. "In addition Ice types only resist Ice Types."

"Correct." Ash nodded, "Today we will be battling on this field. Nurse Joy's sister ...Nurse Joy will be healing your Pokemon and you will pay out a lower amount of winnings than normal your cards were corrected when you got on the boat. Lets start shall we? Toru Vs. Kiddy."

Kiddy was a girl with a Snorunt who seemed to still have a thing for her teddy.

The other students stood on the side lines. Dick looked up at his dad trying to figure out what his dad was trying teach them. He soon found out.

* * *

"Begin!" Ash called.

"Eevee, Tackle!"

Eevee went running at the Snorunt only to slip and crash head long into an ice covered rock.

"Snowy , " Kiddy said, "Powder Snow!"

The attack headed for Eevee.

"Dodge to the left!" Toru called, frowning. Eevee slipped again while trying to move the attack went over it's head. "Come on, Eevee, you can do it! Tackle!"

Eevee slipped and slided toward Snowy who kept missing.

"Snowy, Powder Snow!"

This time the attack hit just as Eevee was jumping to Tackle. Eevee was encased in a block of ice.

"Ah!" Toru cried, "Eevee! "

"Wow, Snowy!" Kiddy said, "You froze it." she checked her watch. "It looks like a few more attacks will faint it so Powder snow!"

That was a feature Dick had found in his Pokedex app as well. They could now track how much health everyone in Battle had and what their status, level, and moves were. Even their abilities and natures. He had to hand it to Elder the man had really out done all the other Pokedex models. Dick had, as a child, looked over Ash's old Pokedex's that Ash had in storage and memorized everything in them. This version was much better.

Snowy and Kiddy won much to Toru's dismay.

"Does everyone now see the problem with battling on this terrain?" Ash asked. He got nods.

* * *

The last battle of the day came down to Dick and Swinub vs Kiddy and Snowy. Both trainers had won every battle. Snowy now knew Double Team and Swinub had just learned Mud Sport. Both faced off against each other.

"Powder Snow!" Kiddy yelled.

"Ancient Power!" Dick ordered, he'd stuck with mostly Tackle during battles so Kiddy would forget about this move. Swinub slid on the ice to avoid the attack then launched rocks at Snowy who took the hit head on.

"How'd that do so much damage?!" Kiddy cried, looking at her 3D image of the Pokemon Health.

"Ancient Power is a Rock Type move." Dick called, "Swinub is an Ice/Ground type Swinub resists your pure Ice type. That said at the beginning of class we established that Ice types are weak against Rock. "

"and how did Swinub's stats raise?"

"Honestly!" Dick growled, "Ancient Power has a 10% chance of boosting stats. We seem to hit that 10% chance a lot. Enough talk! Ancient Power!"

Snorunt ran around trying to dodge but just seemed to be a chicken with it's head cut off it was actually ignoring orders and just firing off Powder Snow. It had down this in almost every battle. Kiddy didn't seem to mind. Dick could tell she wasn't going to last long. She refused to take control of her Pokemon. Snowy had won on it's own merit. Dick sighed at the win and took Swinub to get healed even if he hadn't gotten hurt.

"I'd like a Snorunt." Dick told Swinub as they got payed and went to join the rest of class. Of course everyone heard him. "It seems like a cool Pokemon."

Ash fingered his Pokecell if it weren't for the fact that he was teaching a class he would have called up Cole to see if he had a Snorunt around. Of course that would be against Academy rules as well because they had to catch their Pokemon in class. Ash thought and decided to talk to the teacher of that class. To see if Dick couldn't be taught to catch Pokemon in the "Ice Region" . In fact he was sure that Dick had that class in a few hours. The Catching Pokemon and battling to catch Pokemon class was always one on one. It was also held at random intervals . The first one was always shortly after arrival. Those who couldn't catch a Pokemon didn't get the Pokemon. Those who caught it kept it. When it was deemed they were fit for another Pokemon they would be scheduled for the class again.

"Okay, that's all for today." Ash called, "I'll see you next week. Keep training."

* * *

Dick sighed as he checked his schedule again sure enough right before dinner he had another class. He'd heard the older kids telling the others in his year about this class. The others had been jealous that he got the first class and the first chance to catch a Pokemon. He racked his brain for which field he would pick. It determined what Pokemon he would find there. He wanted to go to the Ice Region but knew that even if he did there was no grantee that he would get Snorunt. He decided that he would still choose that Region.

When the time came he made his way to the teacher.

"Hello, Dick." The man said, "You know why you're here?"

"So you can test me to see if I can catch a Pokemon." Dick replied, "I'm ready."

"Okay, then." the man gave the boy a gentle and friendly smile. "What region would you like?"

"I'd like the Ice region."

"Very well get on."

Dick got in the jeep with Swinub in his lap. This Island confused the hell out of him because it had every type of habitat available that Pokemon lived in. They were soon deep in the Ice Region. Dick and Swinub got out and began hunting around for a Pokemon. They would stay as long as it took or that's what one of the older students told them. They said that a one kid had stayed in the desert for two hours because she hadn't been able to find a Pokemon. Dick must have been lucky he was only there ten minutes when he came across a Pokemon. It wasn't the one he'd been looking for but that didn't matter to him.

Dick scanned it with his Pokedex it had yet to see them.

"It's a Sneasel." Dick said, "Dark/Ice type. Level 1. Moves Scratch, Leer and Taunt. Ability: Pickpocket, Nature: Jolly. That means it's really fast. Darn how are we going to do this?"

"Just use Ancient Power a bunch." Swinub said, "It's really my only good attack right now."

"True but you can only use it five times." Dick replied, eyes never leaving the Sneasel , "Oh, well, it's all we got right now. Hopefully we can get that 10% more than once. "

Dick caught Sneasel's attention.

"Ancient Power!" Dick didn't see that throughout all of this his teacher was taking notes on a tablet. Sneasel seemed to be mostly asleep because it didn't try to dodge until it was too late then was hit. "Great it did damage , but we didn't get the boost. Damn, try it again!"

Sneasel seemed to wake up a bit and rushed forward.

"Hide under the snow pile." Dick ordered and Swinub soon vanished from site. "Wait until it's right up on you and use Ancient Power again."

Sneasel stopped right where Swinub had vanished and was looking around.

"NOW!" Dick yelled.

Swinub popped up and hit with an Ancient Power for all he was worth. It knocked Sneasel off balance and sent it to the ground. Not allowing it to recover Swinub quickly attacked again.

"Pokeball Go!" Dick yelled throwing the Pokeball. Sneasel vanished into the Pokeball in a red light. The ball landed in the snow. It shook once, stilled, shook twice, stilled, shook a third time stilled then flew into Dick's hand. "We did it!" He cheered, he scooped up Swinub and spun his friend "We caught Sneasel !"

The Teacher was impressed. Not many of his students ever understood the need to use area to their advantage like Dick and Swinub did he made a note in Dick's file and expressed his surprise and recommended that they keep an eye on him. With that he drove Dick to the dinning hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dick!" Meg called when Dick entered the Dinning Hall. All the first years quickly looked at him. "Over here."

Dick nodded and went to get his tray. He then joined the first year table.

"How'd it go?" Toru asked. "Did you catch anything?"

"Yeah." Dick said, setting up Swinub's food then releasing Sneasel and setting up food for her before going to his own. "She's a Sneasel. "

"Another Ice Type?" Toru scoffed, "If I wanted to beat you all I would have to do is catch a Fighting type."

"True enough." Dick shrugged. "But it would have to be a fast Fighting Pokemon. Sneasel's base speed is 115 plus it has a Jolly nature which boosts her speed by another 10%. " Dick replied they all looked at him dumbly. Dick sighed "This is what I get for studying dad's old Pokedexs. " he mumbled to himself. "No one understands what I'm saying. " he sighed again. "Sneasel's speed is 126.5. " **(Can someone tell me if that's right? I'm not very good at Math and these things confuse me!)** "Anyway, Sneasel's my new Pokemon and I couldn't be happier. "

"Wow, she looks so cool!" Meg said, in awe. "My class is first thing in the morning and I still can't decided which field to go to. " She sighed and poked at her meatloaf covered in gravy Dick was eating his it was better than Misty's. "I mean that is say Hoppy is a weak Pokemon and I don't know what kind of Pokemon I could catch with her. "

"I'll help you decide. " Dick offered all of a sudden and she lit up. "Okay, from what I heard an older student say all Pokemon we are allowed to catch right now are level 1 so you stand a good a chance at catching one. " He informed her as they left the hall Swinub and Hoppip following Sneasel in her Pokeball. " Right now Hoppy's only attack is Confusion a Psychic type move. Your best bet would be to go after a Poison type Pokemon like Nidoran or a Fighting type like Tyrouge. Now if you're going for Nidoran and come across a Male you need to keep in mind that Hoppy is half grass type."

"Why's that?" Meg asked, she was taking notes and noted that several teachers that had followed them out were actually listening to them. " I mean other than the fact she's weak to Poison. "

"Very good." Dick commented and Meg beamed, " But Nidoran wouldn't know any Poison moves yet. You have to becareful of the Male Nidoran because it knows Peck a Flying move."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." she hit her hand to her forehead. "But now that you mention it I would really like a female Nidoran . Thanks, Dick I know just what I'm going to do tomorrow!" she hugged him as they reached the dorm buildings. "You're the best friend ever! NIGHT!"

"Uh...night." Dick said stunned, no one outside of his family had ever hugged him before. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. He made sure she went into the Girl's dorm building before heading into the boy's. "Okay, that was weird. I just don't get girls, Swinub."

He could have sworn he heard Swinub laugh at him but ignored it. He went into his room and let Sneasel out of her Pokeball.

"Hey, Sneasel , I didn't get time to introduce myself. " Dick said, "I'm Dick and this is Swinub and we're your new family. "

"hello." Sneasel said, "You cheated."

"We outsmarted you." Swinub corrected, "We took advantage and caught you off guard. It's the best way to win a battle."

"Well, I've never been in a battle." Sneasel snapped, "So I wouldn't know that."

"Don't worry." Dick said , sitting down to his homework. " you'll get to battle plenty around here. I'm a Pokemon trainer training to be a Pokemon Ranger."

With that Dick spent most of the night explaining things to Sneasel. He noted that the Pokeballs they were given had see through red tops so he could see Sneasel inside and Sneasel said she could hear them. ( **Remember the Pokemon Red Manga where Red is looking at Bulbasaur in it's Pokeball and he can see it. That's where I got the idea.)** He figured it was a new kind of Pokeball and made a note to ask as he fell asleep that night.

* * *

Dick, Swinub, and Sneasel joined Meg and Hoppy for a run along the beach before breakfast the next morning, then went back to the room and showered then went to breakfast. After ward he wished her luck and went to wonder around until his first class. "Pokefood" They were going to learn to make their own Pokefood. He spent the time talking to Swinub and Sneasel about what kind of food they liked then went in search of Elder or his dad. He found them together and wished he hadn't.

"You shouldn't do that with kids around." he said, blandly. The two men jumped apart. They had been kissing. "Really, the door wasn't locked and their was no sign saying closed or anything. Anyone could have walked in and caught you two. "

Ash was beat red he cleared his throat a few times.

"Right, we'll keep that in mind." he said, "did you need something?"

"Well, I had a weird encounter with my only friend , I have a question and I'm bored because my only friend is out trying to catch a Nidoran."

"Question first." Elder said, grabbing a soda out of a mini fridge for Dick who gave him a small smile and thanked him. "How can I help?"

"These Pokeballs." He pulled out Sneasel's ."They're different from the one's dad carries around. I can actually see Sneasel and she said she can hear us. "

"Ah , yes." Elder laughed, they were all sitting in a living room like area. "These are a new creation of mine as well. The Pokeball plants bought the design and are mass producing them. I always wondered what the Pokemon does inside the ball so I created a ball that allowed me to view the Pokemon. Needless to say I got bored really fast. "

Dick chuckled at that.

"Now the weird encounter. " Ash said. "What happened with Meg?"

"Well, she was getting really worked up about trying to catch a Pokemon this morning because she knows how weak Hoppy is. "

"Right." Ash nodded, "I'm a little worried about that myself."

"I offered to help her figure it out."

"We know we heard." Elder smiled at the glare he got. "Your advise was well reasoned. You really impressed your strategy teacher. " Dick blushed a bit. The Strategy teacher was the one that took them to catch their Pokemon. " Did something happen after?"

"She said I was the best friend ever and hugged me." Dick stated and sipped his soda. "I don't get girls."

Both men laughed.

"And we do?" Ash finally asked, "Misty is divorcing me."

"Sorry." Dick said instantly.

"Don't be." Ash waved his hand absently "We were having trouble long before Chase came along. Anyway, hugging is one way girls show affection. If she starts kissing you on your cheek you have a problem. Otherwise it's not really anything to worry about. "

"Great." Dick said with a sigh of relief.

With that they talked the rest of the time before Dick had to go so he could make it to his class.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Meg." Dick said , joining her at a cooking station just big enough for two. "How'd it go?"

The whole class was listening. The teacher decided to listen as well. According to the report she'd just received it had gone rather well and Meg showed promise as a trainer though she lacked confidence. Also Taz, the Strategy Teacher was nursing a headache because Meg had started crying out of happiness when she'd actually caught the Nidoran.

"Hoppy and I did it!" Meg cheered and hugged Dick again. Dick went stiff and didn't respond to the hug. She finally let go and showed Dick the Pokeball that now held a female Nidoran. "It was a really close fight but we won and now Nidoran is our friend! Thanks for helping me out. "

"No problem." Dick shrugged, blushing a bit. He didn't help because he wanted praise he did it because he liked helping. "Lets get to work so we can feed your new friend."

With that the teacher called order and had them write down notes. She then set them to work on a basic type of Pokefood using a recipe they were to copy off the board. She made sure they copied it right and walked around to check their work. Dick and Meg seemed to focus solely on the task at hand neither talking much as they worked. Others weren't acting the same and she made note of who was doing what in the student files on the tablet she carried she also gave out detentions and advice. She pointed out how some people were doing things or how the food look at what stage. She noted that she embarrassed Dick both times she said something about how his food was doing.

"Congratulations. " She said at the end of class. "Some of you have cooked enough Basic Pokefood to last two weeks." Dick, Meg and those who the teacher, Cookie; yes that was her real name, deemed acceptable were putting the food they'd made in jars to be carried in their bags. "The rest of you made biohazards. Jar up your food and give it to your pokemon as snacks. Class dismissed. "

"Wow, I can't believe we actually made good food." Meg said, as they made their way toward gym. "Nurse Joy fed Nidoran and Hoppy after the battle so I guess they'll want a snack after gym. "

"I hate to see what we have for gym today. " Dick moaned, "I'm nerd and I'll admit it but I guess being a Ranger means keeping in shape. "

Meg gave a groan when they got class. The Teacher was grinning for some reason none of them seemed to think that that boded well for them.

"Today, we'll be doing dodging." The man boomed. "You and your Pokemon will stand in the middle of these machines and they will fire tennis balls at you. You will dodge don't worry the balls have chips in them that will slow them down before they hit you so that they only bruise. Eventually, you will learn to dodge to avoid the pain. "

There were enough of these traps for all of them they were soon dodging or at least trying.

* * *

It was free time but no one had moved except for Zion who'd had to because it was his turn to go get a Pokemon. Dick moved finally. He sat up and sprayed Potion on his pokemon to heal their wounds and gave them some Pokefood before falling down again. Meg did the same then one by one the others did the same. Kiddy was bawling for her mommy. Several older students came running toward them.

"First dodging session?" One of the students in their last year laughed It was Taylor, lifting Kiddy into her arms and rubbing her back. Kiddy kept crying. "I know it's tough it's gets easier after awhile." she sighed as the girl kept bawling. " Or you could tap out and go home."

"I want my mommy!"

"You have to say it." Taylor said , "If you say it we get you on the next boat going out and call your parents to pick you up. "

"Tap out!" Kiddy cried, "Tap out!"

Taylor nodded and looked around at everyone else. Everyone was looking wary.

"Anyone else?" she asked, No one answered. "Very well. " she looked at another girl in her year. "Get them up and moving they've got class soon and where's Zion?"

"Catching a Pokemon." Dick said as Smith pulled him to his feet and told him to stretch out before his muscles locked up on him. He did the same for Meg. "Toru is next. "

"Alright." She nodded , "The rest of you do what you're told."

* * *

Taz cocked an eyebrow as his first years came over if he thought Zion was bad it was nothing compared to some of them. He quickly noted that they were short one of the girls. Zion quickly took notice as well.

"Where's Kiddy?" he asked Dick. " Did she go see the Campus Doctor?"

"She tapped out." Dick explained, plopping down on the grass outside of the Ice Field. " She couldn't take it."

"It's only the second day." Zion said plopping down next to him. Toru was on his other side while Meg was on Dick's other side and leaning against him. "I caught a Pidgey. "

"That's original." Toru tried to sound sarcastic but was too tired.

"I was trying for Hawlucha." Zion mumbled. "I came across Pidgey first."

"Okay, class, " Taz called, " I know you all just came from Gym but we've got work to do. In this class I will teach you how to form Strategy in every kind of situation. As Rangers you need to learn to think on your feet. Now our first lesson is going to be walking on Ice with out skates just your boots. Your Pokemon must do the same. ..."

"That's not fair!" A girl cried, "With Kiddy gone Dick's the only one with Ice Pokemon."

Taz laughed.

"On the ice ."

Moans met his words. Sure enough he soon had kids slipping and sliding every which why and falling down repeatedly.

"Okay, why are we doing this?" Taz called sitting on a large ice boulder on one side of the field. "Anyone?"

"It's in case we have to go to an Ice area to help." Dick called, " and we're learning about battling with and against Ice Pokemon."

"Correct." Taz made a note in Dick's file. The boy seemed smart but obviously wasn't one for staying in shape. He was thin sure but it was almost sickly so. He made a note that he wanted the boy to see the Academy doctor. He noted Jax, the Gym teacher, had made the same suggestion. He went back to watching and calling out helpful tips. "Does anyone want to wager a guess why we are so hard on you right from the start?"

"You want to sort out those who can't take it." Dick replied falling over yet again. He winced his but was going to be sore tonight. " You want to weed out those who have the drive and those who have what it takes."

"Correct again."

Cursing met his word but no one said the words that he was looking for. Taz kept taking notes on each of them he already had the next three that were going to tap out already picked out. He was going to take one of them to get their pokemon after Lunch he would bet anything she didn't catch anything. Toru was going after this class if he didn't Tap out.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash sat in the Academy Hospital holding Swinub as his son sat on a bed in a robe kicking his feet in boredom. The Doctor came in.

"I don't starve or beat my son." Ash said instantly. "I don't neglect him or his brothers..."

"Calm down, Ash." The Doctor Summer said in a soothing tone. "Richard..."

"It's Dick."

"Very well, Dick, how many meals do you normally eat?"

"My mom is a terrible cook and my brothers are rarely home. Dad can't cook either. So even when I eat three meals a day I can't eat that much and end up being sick."

"Don't we all." Ash groused , causing Summer to cock an eyebrow at him. "All four of us have been sick for a week. " He explained, "Dick, myself, and Dick's two older brothers Chase and Cole. Misty , my soon to be ex wife , was the only one who didn't get sick...Dick, why are you making that face?" Dick had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Don't look like that. That means you've thought of something and it's normally never good for me."

"Well the four of us got sick but she didn't ." Dick said, "I think she may have poisoned us. "

"You and me sure." Ash frowned, "But she'd never hurt Chase and Cole. They are her biological children."

"Is Dick adopted?" Summer asked looking between them Dick looked like Ash. Elder had arrived, and now that she thought about it Dick kind of looked like Elder too. Dick had the same unruly hair that stuck up all over the place it looked as if it had a life of his own . **(Like Tai from Digimon)** She had known Elder way back when they were kids together and his hair had been like that. She looked from Ash, to Elder to Dick over and over again. "OH. MY. ARCEUS!"

"Wow, she figured it out." Dick said, blinking at the Doctor. "May I put my clothes back on?" he was sitting in his boxers.

"Oh, yes, of course." Summer said, "How did...it's not important. I need to run some blood work on you two." She quickly got things ready to draw blood. "Call your other sons as well. I will need blood from them as well."

* * *

"Dick!" Dick grunted as Meg slammed into him. Both of his brothers began chuckling. They were at the Beach early the next day for the morning run. "I was so worried when you vanished after dinner..."

"I had a check up." Dick explained, "Can you let go of me?" She quickly backed away. "These are my brothers.." chase and Cole blinked Dick had never called them that before. "Chase is a Gym Leader in Tokki City and Cole is a Famous Breeder. Guys, this is my friend Meg she's training to be a Ranger like me."

"and has just as many bruises. " Cole said , he had two fingers under her chin pushing her head back gently. "Where'd you get the black eye?"

"Dodge Training." Meg answered. Today her brown hair was in Pigtails. "Our teachers really drive us hard here. It's time for our morning run."

"Right." Dick said letting Sneasel out. "You can join us if you like but I have to warn you we aren't that fast."

* * *

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Meg said as they entered the Dinning Hall. "Shelly tapped out after not being able to catch a Pokemon."

"That's two girls out." Dick said, "Morning, Zion, Morning, Toru."

"Hey." Both grunted. "We were just disusing what the dictator is going to make us do today."

"I think I saw some hoops layed out when we were coming in from our run." Meg said. She rubbed her left arm. It still hurt. "At least we wont be dodging today. "

"No but I heard we have Strategy everyday and not one of us was able to walk on the Ice." Zion said, "I stocked up on Potions because we also have Battle Class again and it's on Ice Field again."

That got moans from all the first years. One of the boys looked on the verge of tears.

"What the hell do they put you through in this school?" Chase demanded.

"Oh, sorry." Dick told the other first years. "These are my big brothers Chase and Cole. They are visiting dad and me and Doctor Summer. "

"Well?" Chase demanded.

"They're trying to break us." Toru said, " To get us to tap out to see if we have what it takes to be Rangers. "

After breakfast they went to Gym the hoops it turned out were for a different class. They were doing more running the same course as last time for twice as long.

"Run!" Jax yelled, at the kids, "Keep it up! Speed up there, Meg. Dick, pick up your legs!" Chase and Cole were in shock over how harsh this seemed. "Toru , no stopping! Zion, put that Happiny down!"

* * *

Chase and Cole went through all the classes with them and realized just what their brother had gotten himself into. Dick was currently trying to take more than a few steps on the Ice while being forced to think through scenarios their teacher set for them. They had to think while trying to learn how to walk. Dick was by far the best at it. His Pokemon skated around him in circles happily.

"You bloody show offs." Dick growled, he suddenly had an idea. "Sneasel, " she faced him. "Take my hands. " She allowed him wrap his hands in hers. "Now walk backwards while I walk forward. "

"Why?" Seansel asked.

"You're going to help me learn to walk. " Dick explained, "Chase did this for me when he taught me to Ice Skate. "

Chase blushed. His brother remembered that? Sure enough Taz was smirking as Dick made progress across the ice and taking notes. He was nodding his head.

"Good Job, Dick." Taz called, "That's what I'm talking about everyone! Think on your feet!"

Dick was soon moving a little faster with Sneasel's help. He was walking better.

"NO FAIR!" Toru bellowed smashing head first in to a rock. "HE'S THE ONLY ONE WITH ICE POKEMON!"

Dick smirked. He was taking advantage of his opportunities.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month and several others had tapped out and gone home. Toru and Zion now had their own rooms. Meg was still sharing and she hated her room mate. Dick woke to someone knocking on his door. He got up and went over to answer it. He'd fallen asleep over his homework. They really piled it on. Meg was standing at his door.

"How the hell did you get past the Guards?"

"I brought her." Smith said leaning against the wall behind her with a smirk. "Or rather Taylor brought her over because she was crying. She asked to bunk with you tonight because her room mate got violent. We're taking care of the girl but..."

"Don't worry." Dick said, letting Meg in. "I'm gay and I don't care who knows about it. She's safe with me."

"I thought so." Smith chuckled, "It's why we're allowing this. Get to bed. "

Dick nodded and shut the door. Meg was wearing a blue nightgown and sniffing. Dick wore boxers and a tank top.

"You can put Hoppy and Nidoran over with Swinub and Sneasel." He motioned to a nest he'd built, out of things Sneasel had stolen, where the two were fast asleep. Meg quickly did as she watched Dick clean up his homework. "You can put your uniform here. "

Meg did.

"Thank you." Meg sniffed. "I'm sorry for coming over like this. I just..."

"Just shut up and get in bed." He pointed she quickly obeyed the bed was big enough for both of them and had plenty of room so they didn't touch or get on each others nerves. He quickly followed making sure his alarm was set. "Night, Meg."

"Night."

* * *

Dick woke three hours later to his alarm and someone at the door. Dick hit the alarm and went to the door. Taylor and Smith were there with the Headmaster and Ash.

"How do you sleep with those goggles around your neck?" Taylor asked as they were let in. It was clear Dick wasn't awake. Meg was pulling the pillow over her head to block out the light in the room. "Honestly, do you ever take those things off?"

Meg sat up drowsily and blinked at everyone.

Dick grabbed his uniform and locked himself in his bathroom a few moments later they heard the shower.

"Dick takes two showers in the morning?" Meg asked Hoppy.

"What do you mean two?" Smith frowned,

"We go for runs every morning." Meg said looking at them. "It started out because we were the slowest in class but now we just continue to do it every morning and use our breaks during the day to do other physical training that we are taught in gym. We are the weakest physically in class so we train as hard as we can . We train ourselves and our Pokemon. Just last week we were the only ones who got to the final round of Dodge. "

"Oh, yeah, we watched." Taylor giggled making Smith smirk. "We also hear and see you guys helping everyone around the Island."

"So?" Dick asked he was back and had a brush in his hand. "Go shower no run today."

Meg grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom locking herself in. Dick went to a full length mirror and started trying to tame his hair.

"it's useless. " Ash taunted. "You'll never get it to lay down. "

Dick sighed and just pulled his goggles up pushing his hair out of his eyes and making it stand up even more.

"Why is everyone in my room at 6 o clock in the morning?"

"Because you have a girl in here and you always wake up at 6." Smith said leaning against the door.

"I told you I don't like girls." Dick said, rolling his eyes. "and so what? Did you send her room mate home?"

"She's on her way on the first ship of the morning. " The Headmaster replied as Meg came out of the bathroom and over to the mirror to tame her own hair into pigtails. "Good morning, Meg are you feeling better this morning?"

"yes, Headmaster, I felt very safe here. Dick protected me." she beamed. As they all left the room. Dick mumbled under his breath and it sounded like he was cursing the day. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble last night."

"It wasn't your fault."

* * *

By the time breakfast rolled around it was around the Island about Meg's room mate being kicked out. It was the first year to go against their will the others had tapped out. That made a total of 10 kids gone. 30 remaining. Dick was sleeping at the breakfast table and the other first years were letting him. It had also gotten around that Meg had spent the night in Dick's room and they seemed to think she'd kept him up bawling. Something cold was pressed to Dick's head waking him. He sat up to see Elder holding a bottle of Mt. Dew.

"You're a life savor ." Dick mumbled taking it and opening it. Drinking deeply. "With this I'll be able to stay awake. "

Elder chuckled and rubbed his hand into Dick's hair before passing another to a grateful Meg.

"Oh, Dick, the Headmaster and Taz says that you are going to be taken to get another Pokemon after gym today."

Dick chocked on his drink. This was amazing. He was the first one to be taken to get a third Pokemon.

"Ah, thank you." Dick said, a little in shock. Had he really racked up that many points already . The students weren't supposed to know about the Point system but they all did. Though none of them could figure how it worked. "I'll be there."

"Good, make a good pick."

Dick cursed racking his tired brain.

"Ah!" he growled running his fingers through his hair. "I know! I'll go after a Fairy type this time."

"Okay." Zion said, "Which one?"

"Mawlie." Dick said instantly. "Duel type. Steel/Fairy. "

"You have a serious weakness to Fire and Fighting Pokemon." Toru laughed.

They began on their way to Gym.

* * *

Dick was cursing Jax with every breath as he met with Taz.

"Bad class?" Taz laughed.

"It was okay, we just had to run twice as far today. " Dick said, "I'd like to catch a Mawlie today."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that. "

With that they set out to catch another Pokemon for Dick.


	10. Getting to know Bulbasaur

Dick returned embarrassed as heck. His classmates surrounded him.

"What did you get?" Meg asked and Dick held out the Pokeball. "A Togepi! Oh, tell me it knows something!"

"Extrasensory." Dick mumbled, "I don't want to talk about how this happened. " A few of them laughed, "I'm beginning to think all of those Pokemon out there are bred. "

"Which is why you now have me!" Cole called, he was sitting on a fence that lead to where the Grass Pokemon were kept. "I'm your new Breeding Teacher!"

"Great now my brother gets to bully me as well." Dick mumbled.

"No way, little bro." Cole laughed, "You'll continue to learn how to take care of Pokemon as always. Today we're going to talk about the egg group for Bulbasaur. "

* * *

"Okay, can anyone tell me how many Pokemon are in each type?" Elder asked, "Include duel typing and mega evolution."

"Grass type has 87." Dick said. "Fire Type has 60, Water has 124, Normal has 97, Electric has 48, Ice has 35, Poison has 59, Ground has 62, Fighting has 47, Flying has 93, Psychic has 75, Bug has 72, Rock has 55, Ghost has 34, Dragon has 40, Dark has 45, Steel has 43, and Fairy has 37. " **(Numbers from Bulbapedia.)**

"Correct, Dick." Elder made a note in Dick's file. "So given these numbers which is the rarest type of Pokemon?"

"Ghost." Meg said. " Followed by Ice."

"Correct, Meg." Elder nodded. "Now then who can name all the fire Pokemon that are found in Kanto?"

"Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Vulpix, Ninetails, Growlithe, Arcanine, Ponyta, Rapidash, Magmar, Flareon, and Moltres." Dick said instantly. He wasn't even paying attention. He was almost asleep.

"Very good, Dick ." Elder said, cocking an eyebrow had his son swallowed the Pokedexs? "Who can tell me the first Pokemon in the Kanto and National Pokedexs?"

"Bulbasaur." Dick murmured. " Abilities: Overgrow and Chlorophyll. " he yawned, " Evolves to Ivysaur at 16 and Venasaur at 32. Egg group Monster/Plant. Base HP: 45, Base Attack: 49, Base Defense: 49, Base Sp Attk: 65, Base Sp Def: 65, Base Speed: 45. Type: Poison/Grass. Best Nature: Modest. "

"Wow." a boy said scribbling down everything Dick said, the whole class was doing this. "I wonder if he can give us all the moves Bulbasaur learns if it doesn't evolve."

* * *

"Sure." Dick mumbled. "

Lvl 1: Tackle/Growl

Lvl: 7 Leech Seed

lvl 9: Vine Whip

Lvl 13: Poison Powder/Sleep Powder

lvl 15: Take Down

lvl 19: Razor Leaf

lvl 21: Sweet Scent

lvl 25: Growth

lvl 27: Double-Edge

lvl 31: Worry seed

lvl 33: Synthesis

lvl 37: Seed Bomb.

That's it."

* * *

All the kids were writing.

"Okay, now what Egg moves can it learn?" The boy asked.

"Egg Moves: Petal Dance,

Sludge,

Skull Bash

, Amnesia,

Curse,

Giga Drain,

Endure,

Charm,

Nature Powder,

Ingrain

, Grass Whistle,

Magical Leaf,

Leaf Storm,

Power Whip

, and Grassy Terrain. " Dick quoted. "

Tutor Moves: Bind,

Giga Drain,

Knock Off,

Seed Bomb,

Sleep Talk,

Snore,

Synthesis,

and Worry Seed. "

Elder was making notes in his tablet.

"What TM's can it learn?"

"TM's : Toxic,

Venoshock,

Hidden Power,

Sunny Day,

Light Screen,

Protect,

Safeguard,

Frustration ,

Solarbeam,

Return,

Double Team,

Sludge Bomb,

Facade, Rest,

Attract,

Round,

Echoed Voice,

Energy Ball,

Flash,

Swords Dance,

Grass Knot,

Swagger,

Sleep Talk,

Substitute ,

Secret Power,

HM's: Cut,

Strength, and

Rock Smash. That is Bulbasaur. "

"That's very good, Dick." Elder said, "Did you all write down everything he said?"

"Yes, Professor." They all said,

"Good, Class dismissed. "

Everyone got up to leave Dick following as if in a daze it was clear that all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

Dick fell asleep curled up under a tree it was a break and he was dead tired. He hugged Swinub in his arms as he slept. Meg sat next to him and soon was laying across from him facing him fast asleep as well, hugging Hoppy. They didn't notice that they missed lunch. Meg's cell ringing woke them. Dick looked around.

"Crap We're going to be late for afternoon classes!" With that they grabbed there Pokemon and ran off. Meg checked her cell and stopped cold. "What, come on!"

"I get to catch a Pokemon before dinner." she said.

"We don't have time for that!" He grabbed her arm and they ran. They made it to Ash's class just in time. Both out of breath. They were doing a Water Field. They had just started. "Sorry, we're late, dad. We fell asleep under a tree. "

"Oh, I heard all about how tired you were." Ash said, checking to see if his son had a fever. "A mild one. I want you to go to Summer after class and get something."

"Okay." Dick sighed, "I'm really sorry. Meg was supposed to wake me but fell asleep herself."

Several of the others laughed. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Okay, today we start the water field. " Ash told them. He had Blastiose by his side now. "As you can see there are Platforms for your pokemon. " Ash took his seat. "Lets see Carlos Vs. Meg!"

Meg frowned and took here spot.

"I choose Sentret!"

Carlos had yet to catch another Pokemon.

"I choose you, Hoppy!"

"Begin!" Ash called.

"Sentret, use Scratch!"

"Fairy Wind!" Meg called, she sweat dropped as Sentret fell into the water having missed Hoppy. Fairy Wind hit. Sentret couldn't swim it seemed." Hoppy, use Confusion to rescue Sentret!"

Sentret lifted out of the water and to Carlos' arms. Carlos was crying. He had wanted to jump in and save his friend but couldn't swim himself.

"Tap out!" He cried, Ash sighed, Shi;the PokeHistory teacher, owed him some Poke. "I tap out."

"Step aside then." Ash said as Nurse Joy took Sentret to heal. "Lets continue."

Dick watched everything. Finally, when it was his turn he was facing, Orange and his Metapod.

"I choose, Togepi!" Dick called, that got a few snickers. He knew that Orange didn't understand that Metapod knew tackle because it evolved from Caterpie. He ignored his pokedex. So Orange would only use Harden and he was counting on it so Togepi could get a few levels. "Extrasensory!"

"Harden!"

Togepi sat down and used his Powers on the Metpod. They were on the same Platform. Togepi was laughing and having fun as he kept on attacking and had soon won.


	11. Chapter 11

Meg had gone out and caught a Munna when she was taken out.

* * *

Christmas arrived but snow didn't come the weather was perfect. He was running laps with his pokemon , Meg and her Pokemon, on the beach . It was early in the morning. As always . When they were done they both took showers and went to Elder's lab. Elder, Ash, Cole and Chase were there. Ash was officially divorced from Misty who was rotting in jail for trying to poison them.

"Hey, you're here." Chase said beaming , "we can finally open gifts!"

"Breakfast first." Dick said, "I'm starving."

That had Meg nodding. So they ate breakfast feeding their Pokemon as well. Then they went and sat near the tree. Ash began handing out gifts. Dick got the first gift and opened it.

"This is from Chase ." Dick said opening it. He gasped when he saw it. "It's an EXP share. "

"Yeah, it's the latest version." Chase said, "As long as it's on the Pokemon that's in battle gets all experience and all the others get half. "

"It's great." Dick said, "It'll come in handy ."

"It sure will." Meg said taking her gift. "Oh, DICK THANK YOU!"

"Great mind think alike." Dick replied, with a shrug and a blush. He'd sent out to get Meg an EXP share . Chase laughed."I thought with your Pokemon could put it to good use. It might help Hoppy evolve soon."

Her eyes got big. She hadn't thought of that.

From Cole Dick got the newest fold up fishing pole. The Ultarod. It was said to be all the rods combined and could hook any water pokemon. Dick and Meg had marveled over it for a full hour making Cole blush and shift around in his seat while Chase, Ash and Elder laughed at his discomfort.

"You should try and catch a water Pokemon the next time you're allowed." Meg said, "It'd be a great addition."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. " Dick said, smiling. "Oh, sorry we held up the presents. "

"Who cares." Chase laughed, "We like that you are enjoying our gifts. "

Meg's gift to Dick turned out to be an App his Watch.

"It's an Itemfinder App." she said, "It shows you where items are ..."

"Cool I heard they don't give these out until third year. " Dick said, "Thanks."

From Ash Dick got a Pokeflute and from Elder Dick got some kind of Charm.

"It's A Shiny Charm " Elder said, "It increases the chance of seeing a Shiny Pokemon."

"COOL!" Dick gushed. It was on a necklace so he put it around his neck.

Meg squealed loudly next to him. She was holding a stock of old Pokedexs that Dick recognized.

"Thank you, Ash!"

"I thought you could use them." Ash shrugged, "Dick's got them all memorized. "

* * *

Dick spent the whole day with his family, oddly enough Meg and Elder were included in that. Then went to the Island wide Christmas party with them. Meg forced him to dance with her to the loud pulsing music like others were doing. He hated attention being on him but was soon enjoying himself and laughing with her. At Midnight they were sent off to bed. Dick passed out .

After their morning run , Dick and Meg played with their Pokemon they had a few hours until class. They tossed a ball back and forth between themselves and their pokemon. It was childish but they had learned that some Pokemon evolved by Happiness. They didn't know which one's or rather Dick seemed to be the only one who knew out of the class.

Their year had dropped down rapidly. From 40 to 20. Exams would be in June and they were only expecting 10 or less of them to be their to take them. Finally, they all ran toward class.

"Who can tell me which Pokemon Evolve by Happiness. " The Play Teacher asked. "Yes, Dick."

"Golbat, Chansey, Eevee, Eevee, Eevee, Pichu, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Togepi, Azurill, Budew, Buneary, Chingling, Riolu, Munchlax, Wubat, and Sewaddle."

"Very good." she smiled at the boy. "That's correct and may I ask how you know this?"

"My dad is Pokemon World Champion and I studied all of his Pokedexs growing up." Dick replied, "I've wanted to be a Ranger for as long as I could remember so I memorized everything in all of them. "

"That explains so much." Toru said, with a laugh. "That is so unfair."

Dick shrugged, boredly.

"Well, I think it's great." the teacher said, "But I was hoping you would say because you have a Togepi."

"Oh, well, that too." Dick said, blushing. That got a few laughs.

* * *

Togepi loved Playing with Dick, Swinub and Sneasel. He was so happy to do so. So he always did his best during Battle class. Where he was right now running away from a Pichu's thundershock. He suddenly began waving his hands and Rocks rained down on Pichu stopping it.

"Woh." Meg said from the side lines. " Togepi learned Metranome."

"He was supposed to learn it at LVl 5. " Dick told her. "I just never thought to use it. " he picked up his tiny pokemon. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, all our training taught me to dodge. " Togepi said, "I just don't like being shocked. "

"Sorry, I should have switched into Swinub but I wanted you to get some battle experience not just from the EXP share."

"I want to battle." Sneasel said from inside his Pokeball. The voice was actually coming from his watch. Elder had added something to the Pokeballs that allowed them to talk from the ball and linked it to their watches. "Put me in."

"Right." Dick grabbed Sneasel's ball after recalling Togepi. "I choose Sneasel."

"Go!" The boy across from him called, throwing a Pokeball, " Mime Jr!"

"Easy." Sneasel said, "Dick!"

"Right!" Dick called, "Feint Attack!"

"Confusion!"

Feint Attack hit hard and Sneasel stole the item Mime Jr was carrying. Suddenly, a light surrounded Sneasel.

"What's going on?" the boy yelled.

"Was your Mime Jr holding a Razor Claw?" Dick called back.

"Yeah."

"Sneasel took it and is now evolving. " Sure enough when the light vanished Weavile was standing there. "Weavile." Dick said, "Wow, you look so cool." Weavile preened. "Hit with Feint Attack!"

"No fair!" the boy cried, as he caught Mime Jr. "That was my held item."

"Weavile's ability is Pickpocket." Dick said, "She steals held items. " Weavile stood next to Dick happily. She'd been wanting to evolve soon and that item had been a great opportunity. She liked wondering around and stealing things she'd seen the boy giving the Claw to his Mime Jr. and had decided to steal it battle and evolve. "It's fair because it's her ability."

"Dick is right." Ash said, he'd been shocked by this. They were on the Rock Field. He had his Gigalith next to him. "But they will return the item as always. "

"Weavile return the item you already used it.'" Dick said, Weavile tossed it across the field the boy caught it frowning. "I'm glad you got evolve." Dick said, " I know you wanted to ."

Weavile preened again.


	12. Chapter 12

It was now June and Dick's class had dropped down to only 4. Dick, Meg, Toru and Zion. They were currently picking at their breakfast. Today was the start of Exams. Dick was reviewing everything in his head. They would have to battle the Examiners and other things. His stomach felt horrible. His Pokemon had leveled up to Level 15 all of them but he wasn't sure if that was enough for this.

"It'll be okay." Taylor said, coming up to them. "You'll do fine. You're still here after all. "

"That doesn't mean we can do this." Zion said, he was actually holding his stomach. "We only have three Pokemon each. "

"You'll do fine." Taylor said, again in a soothing tone. "What do you have first?"

"Gym class." Toru said, taking a calming breath. "It'll be an obstacle course from what Meg and Dick saw after their morning run."

Meg didn't speak she was really dreading this. She was second in their year when it came to Information but was last when it came to battling. Dick was training with her everyday but Hoppy had yet evolve, Nidoran hadn't either and Munna needed a Moon Stone. According to her Pokedex she still needed to lvl them up one more lvl. They finally got up and headed toward class.

"Ugh." Dick moaned and doubled over. Everyone looked at him. He was clutching his stomach. Ash walked over to his son and put a hand to his head. "I'm fine just nervous. "

"You have a fever ." Ash said to his son. "We can postpone your exam."

"No." Dick shook his head." I'm fine, dad. " Dick said, "It's just nerves. Once I get into everything I'll be fine."

"Ladies first. " Jax called to the four of them. Everyone noted how pale Meg was. "Let em out."

"Hoppy, Nidoran, Munna!" Nidoran and Munna came out. "Okay, are you guys ready?" They nodded, "Then lets go!"

She quickly found out Pokemon would attack in the course. She was half way through when Hoppy evolved in to Skiploom and Nidoran evolved into Nidorina. She continued through as best as they could. Finally, it was over. She sighed in relief. Dodging practice had really came in handy they'd been able not to get hurt by anything. She watched the Examiners took notes .

"Toru, your up."

Toru got through but not as easily as Meg had and she had weak Pokemon. Zion did worse than Toru. Dick did the best out of all of them. Though everyone expected that. Dick ended up emptying his stomach as soon as he was done with the course.

"I feel better now." He told the Examiners that were the teachers. Summer was checking him over. "Really, I feel much better now. "

* * *

They went through a week of exams and finally only one was left. Pokemon catching.

Dick was the last in every Practical. Dick walked up to Taz next to the van they were using.

"I'd like to catch a water Pokemon, please."

"Very well, it'll give your friends time to sleep after that battle round. "

Dick pulled his rod out as soon as they got to the Dock and took a seat after casting his line out. It took awhile but he was soon facing off against a Shiny Slowpoke. It was a pale pink color. Dick smirked to himself and touched his charm.

"Weavile, use Feint Attack!" Weavile proved it was fast by shooting in there and hitting it. It got a King's Rock. "Watch out!" Dick yelled, "It knows Aqua Tail!"

The tail hit hard knocking Weavile off of her feet.

"Are you okay?" Weavile nodded getting up. "Okay, use Feint Attack again! " Weavile caused Slowpoke to flinch. "Good job, Weavile. Try and freeze it with Icy Wind!" Slowpoke dodged it and tried Aqua Tail again. Weavile jumped out the way and counted with another Feint Attack. "Pokeball Go!" Slowpoke vanished into the ball and the ball began shaking. It finally stilled and flew into Dick's hand. "We caught, Slowpoke!"

Meg cheered hugging him. Toru and Zion congratulated him. The teaches were taking notes. Then drove them back.

* * *

"I can't believe we don't get to go home for the summer. " Zion yawned as they walked back toward the Dorms. "That we go straight into second year."

"I heard that during the next two months we actually get to go out and help Pokemon and People. " Dick said, "This is going to be great. I can't wait for that. That's why I wanted to become a Pokemon Ranger. "

"YAY!" Meg cheered , "I can't wait! I wonder what we'll be allowed to do!"

"Who knows." Toru said, "But I bet it's low level grunt work. You know getting cats and Pokemon out of trees and stuff like that."

""Who cares about that." Dick frowned at Toru. "We get another seven years of school then we can start making our way through the ranks of being a Ranger. It'll take a lot of work and it's going to be worth it. If you don't think so then why are you still here?"

"I'm not tapping out." Toru growled eyes flashing. "I'll prove to you and my dad that I'm good!" Toru yelled, " I'll get my first badge before you!"

"Please like that will happen." Meg scoffed, " Dick's top of our year. He'll get permission to take on the gym first. "

Dick didn't say anything. The first gym was supposed to be a Flying type gym. He could best it in no time. Weavile knew Icy Wind and Swinub knew Powder Snow. Togepi was somewhat useless, and Slowpoke was new maybe he'd do some major training because they were right he was most likely going to be allowed to be allowed to challenge the first gym before the others.

His mind was racing. He finally took off from the others.

"I'm going to go ask if I can go to the Training Yard!" he called over his shoulder. Meg caught up with him. "Now that we are Second Years we're allowed in. "

"The first years are arriving tomorrow. " Meg said, "We have to get ready I hear they are having an even larger class than our was. "

"I don't really care right now." Dick said, his mind was locked on the gym challenge. "I need to train."

He asked the Headmaster to be allowed into the training yard and Meg asked to go along so she could do some training too. They were told no. That they were going to be taken out on a mission instead.


	13. Chapter 13

Dick couldn't believe it. Here he was standing in Sockholm City. Chase's gym was here but he was here with Ranger Pachi. He guessed this was the best kind of training. He stood in the Forest just before the city listening to what was going on. Apparently , there were People messing around with some kind of machinery in the forest that was scaring the Pokemon. Also someone was missing.

"I probably don't need to say this but no catching pokemon." Pachi said. "Go off to the right I'll go to the left. "

"Right." Dick said, running off. "Swinub, can you go into your ball so Togepi can walk around and train?"

"Sure." Swinub said, "I'd like a rest. I didn't like flying here."

Togepi was happy to come out and fight tons of bug Pokemon. They wandered around fighting grass , poison, and bug types for several hours . The forest was huge and Togepi was sure they were lost.

"Dick, come in." Dick jumped having forgotten about the comm hidden in his ear. "have you found anything?"

"No, Ragner Pachi, not yet, but this place is huge. "

"I agree." Pachi replied, "I hate having to come to this place. Anyway I haven't found anything either lets continue on."

"yes, sir." Dick said, "Dick out."

Dick kept looking and fighting any and every Pokemon that came his way.

* * *

Dick finally found some people. They told him they were from Team Nightmare and challenged him to battles. He ended up switching to Swinub to fight because they used mostly Dark type Pokemon. Dick couldn't believe how strong Swinub had gotten in just a few hours. Swinub had learned Icy wind instead of Powder Snow, and Mud Bomb instead of Mud slap. He battled every one of them healing Swinub as they went deeper and deeper into the forest. More and More grunts came to fight him.

"I'm tired," Dick moaned, "Here eat ." he fed his Pokemon. He ate some ration bars out of his bag. "Why must these guys all have Dark Types? I really need to get a Ghost type. " His Pokemon agreed. " We have to be getting close to where they are keeping the guy we are looking for. "

"Hope so." Swinub said. "I like getting strong but I'm also tired. "

"I'll take over. " Weavile said. "I'm ready."

"Okay." Dick said, "The rest of you return."

With that they set of again. Weavile knew Quick Attack, Feint Attack, Metal Claw, and Icy Wind and showed she was just as good at battling.

"Ugh!" one grunt growled falling over and shivering from an Icy Wind that had reached her. "Listen , we brought the man here because he's a move tutor and we are forcing him to teach our Pokemon moves for free. "

"and where is he?"

"he's in that cabin down near the lake." she said, "Our boss is there. She's trying to drain the lake to find some kind of rare Water Pokemon. "

"Thanks." Dick said, finishing tying her to a tree. "Someone will be along to get you soon. Police are cleaning all of you out as I beat you. I called them. "

With that he got ready to leave just as cops showed up to take her.

* * *

Dick wanted nothing more than to go to sleep it was almost dawn by the time he got to the cabin. He took out guards and crawled in a back window with the help of Weavile. They dropped down into the Cabin only to find two more Goons. Dick used Swinub and Weavile to defeat them in a double battle. They ran off to tell their boss.

"Hey. "Dick said freeing the Move Tutor. "My name is Dick and I'm a Ranger in Training. I'm here to save you. "

"Thanks." The man said, "Is there a Ranger around too? What year are you?"

"I'm in my second year." The man looked like Dick was crazy. "I called Ranger Pachi but he hasn't shown up yet. So I'm all you got lets go."

They were outside when they saw the machine

"So you're the one who has been beating up on my Grunts." A man growled standing on a machine in the middle of the lake. "You're just a little kid."

"I'm strong enough to take down your grunts." Dick called back. He wondered if this guy had Dark Pokemon as well. "and I'll kick your ass as well, I'm taking this move tutor back and going to stop you from draining this lake and disturbing the Pokemon!"

The Boss began laughing.

"Go, Houndoom!"

"I Choose , Slowpoke!"

"Use Bite!"

"Jump in the Water!" Dick yelled, Slowpoke did. "Now hit it with Water Gun!"

Slowpoke surfaced and blasted Water Gun. Houndoom whimpered but shook it off and charged toward it.

"Aqua Tail!"

"Use Thunder Fang!"

Aqua Tail hit sending Houndoom flying away and crashing into a tree.

"Good job, Slowpoke, go back in the water so it can't get to you." Slowpoke did.

"Houndoom get up!" The Boss yelled, "Hit it with Dark Pulse!"

"Don't let it hit!" Dick yelled, "Go under the water to dodge it." Slowpoke did. After it passed over head it came up. "Water Gun!"

Houndoom went down after three more Water Gun's and Aqua Tails.

"Go, Houndoom!"

"How many of these things does he have?" Dick wondered.

The answer was six and one that could Mega Evolve. Dick won but it was close. Slowpoke had almost fainted. Pachi showed up shortly after and Dick got the distinct impression that the man had been watching the whole time.

* * *

They were soon flying back to Stockholm City. Dick crashed in the Pokemon Center after healing up his Pokemon. The next afternoon they flew back to the Academy taking the Move Tutor with them. Dick found out he'd been right about being watched when Meg threw herself on him and confessed she'd needed to be bailed out during her mission.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I took on Team Nightmare, rescued a Move Tutor, and took down five Houndooms and a Mega Houndoom when I defeated their boss." Dick shrugged, "I want to go back to sleep."

"Wow." She looked at him with admiration in her eyes. "You saw a Mega Pokemon?" I heard Taylor talking about one of those. "

"Dick, you get full points." The Headmaster said, looking at the reports that had been filed ," You may go back to sleep in your dorm."

"Thank you, Headmaster. "

"Meg, you managed to get to the last thief before you needed to be rescued so you only loose a few points. You still get a high grade. You may go to sleep as well as well. Classes will start first thing. "

"YAY!" Meg cheered, "I passed!"

"Dick!" the move tutor called as the two went to walk out of the office. "I would like to Tutor one of your Pokemon as a thank you."

"Okay." Dick yawned, "Please, teach Togepi Water Pulse then."

"Very well." The Tutor said taking Togepi and his Pokeball. "I'll have him back to you in the morning. "

Dick nodded and then went to his dorm and passed out again.


	14. Getting to know Togepi

Dick stretched after the morning run and a shower . Toru and Zion were jealous that the two of them had gone on the first missions.

"Ah , there you are , Dick." The Move Tutor said when they arrived in Elder's lab. "Togepi now knows Water Pulse. "

"Thanks." Dick said taking Togepi's ball back. "What?" he asked Toru and Zion. Both were giving him weird looks. First years were in the lab as well.

"Togepi can't learn Water Pulse. " Toru said.

" Togepi, Type: Fairy. Nature: Modest. Ability: Serene Grace. Base HP: 35. Base Attk: 20. Base Def: 65 . Base Sp Attk: 40. Base Sp Def: 65. Base Speed: 20. Evolves into Togetic when Friendship is high enough. Then into Togekiss using a Shiny Stone.

1: Growl/Charm

5: Metranome

9: Sweet Kiss

13: Yawn

17: Encore

21: Follow Me

25: Bestow

29: Wish

33: Ancient Power

37: Safeguard

41: Batonpass

45: Double-Edge

49: Last Resort

53: After you."

Dick quoted.

"TM's: Psyshock

Toxic

Hidden Power

Sunny Day

Light Screen

Protect

Rain Dance

Safeguard

Frustration

Solar Power

Return

Psychic

ShadowBall

Double Team

Reflect

Flamethrower

Fire Blast

Facade

Rest

Attract

Round

Echoed Voice

Fling

Incinerate

Flash

Thunder Wave

Psych up

Dream Eater

Grass knot

Swagger

Sleep Talk

Substitute

Secret Power

Solar Beam

Endure

Captivate

Natural Gift

Rock Smash"

Dick cleared his throat.

"Egg Moves: Peck

Mirror Move

Foresight

Present

Morning Sight

Future Sight

Secret Power

Extrasensory

Psychoshift

Lucky Chant

Nasty Plot

Stored Power"

"Make him stop!" Zion cried, hitting Toru's arm, "Did you have to say something?"

" Tutor Moves: Soft-boiled

SeismicToss

Mimic

Mega Punch

Mega Kick

Counter

Body Slam

Headbutt

Mud-Slap

Role-Play

Rollout

Swift

After you

Covet

Endeavor

Heal Bell

Hyper Voice

Last Resort

Magic Coat

Shock Wave

Signal Beam

Sleep Talk

Snore

Trick

Uproar

Water Pulse

Zen Headbutt."

Dick smirked at them noting that the new first years were writing everything down.

"Wow, " Meg said she was also copying down everything he'd said, " I didn't know all that. I need to double my studying."

Dick shrugged.

* * *

"Dick, stop teaching my class." Elder sighed, with a smile on his face. "Are you sure you don't want to be a Professor ?"

"Positive." Dick said, "are we having a lesson with the firsties?"

"No," Elder chuckled, "I was just dismissing them. They left quickly. He also tossed Dick a gift. "Happy Birthday. "

Dick blushed crimson. He hadn't told his friends it was his birthday today. He opened it to find a Sooth Bell.

"Great." Dick said, releasing Togepi and tying it on to it. "Wear this bell , Togepi."

Togepi danced around happily showing it off. Then Dick recalled it. They sat down and class began. Meg seemed put out and was pouting. Dick sighed to himself he figured he was stupid for not telling her. He knew when her birthday was after all. After an hour class ended.

"Okay, as Second years you will be going on missions. " Elder said, "You will receive new Pokecells'." He passed them out. "You will get updates on all Poke related information, Missions and everything else. Off with you."

They left class and Dick grunted as Cole suddenly jumped on him hugging him.

"Happy Birthday, Little Bro!"

"Go away." Dick mumbled.

"But you're 11!" Cole sang. "I got your gifts from both Chase and Myself. Chase sent you a Badge case, and I got you an Amulet Coin!"

"Thanks." Dick gave a weak smile taking the unwrapped presents. He put the case in his bag and gave the Amulet Coin to Swinub. "I love them."

"Well, I have to go!" With that he ran off. "Dad said he'll give you his gift in class and you'll love it!"

He sighed and walked off toward his next class. They got less breaks this year.

* * *

"DICK!" Ash boomed tackling his son in a hug. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SON!"

"Thanks, dad." Dick said giving another weak smile, classes were even harder. He'd noted through the last year that classes got harder and harder he guessed that that was going to continue. "Can we start class?"

"Of course not!" Ash beamed, "I have to give you your gift!"

Dick sighed in defeat. But nodded.

"Here it is!" Dick blinked taking the folded up bike. "It's a bike! The latest version. It folds up to fit in your bag and unfolds by pressing an app on your watch. " Ash quickly installed the app. "Your color is black right?"

"Thanks it's great." Dick put it in his back pack. "I love it and plan to ride it later."

Ash beamed and started class.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Dick was studying in his room when someone knocked on his door. Dick growled and answered it.

"Happy Birthday." Meg said, "it's Berry capsules and a Sprinkltoad. "

"Great." Dick smiled, "They are great. I'm going to plant some berries right now. Luckily my room gets the most sun." He suddenly frowned, "How did you get up here?"

"The new Dorm Father knows I'm here." Meg said, with a shrug as she entered and shut the door. Dick was planting berries and watering room was on the top floor of the Dorms and got the most sun during the day. Meg had the matching room in the Girl dorms. She looked at what he was studying. "Can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure."

They sat down and began studying. They soon lost track of time and Dick had to walk Meg out when the new Dorm Father came pounding on the door demanding to know why she hadn't left yet. Some of the third years were complaining that he got a girl in his room.

"Shut up all of you!" The Dorm Father snapped, "You know as well as do he doesn't like girls! "

"We were just studying." Meg said, she was blushing. The boy she liked was leaning in the door way across from Dick's room and was complaining. She didn't look at him. "He was helping with my Homework."

"You were supposed to be out of here two hours ago." The Dorm Father snipped, "Come on we're getting you back to the girl's dorm."

"Bye, Dick." Meg called. as she followed "Happy Birthday. "

She laughed as Dick slammed the door .


	15. Chapter 15

Dick was now 13 and in his fourth year. He was being allowed to take on the first gym. He'd found out that no one under last year got to take on the gyms. His team now had Swinub, Weavile, Togepi, Slowbro, Ivysaur, and Tyrouge. He thought he was ready for gym but actually didn't care he just wanted to keep going out to help people.

Dick had destroyed all the gym trainers and was now standing in front of the gym leader.

"You look too young to be here." she said, cocking an eyebrow, "You're wearing a Ranger Academy uniform but you don't look 16."

"I'm 13." Dick frowned at her. "And I can win no problem."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Well, I got through your trainers."

"true and I wish to know how." she chuckled, "Go Pidgeotto."

"You're on!" Dick said, "Swinub!"

"Ariel Ace!"

Swinub dodged.

"Hail!" Dick called, Hail began falling. "Blizzard!"

Pidgeotto was hit by the attack and frozen. It crashed to the ground.

"Hit it with Ice Shard!"

Pidgeotto was fainted.

"Well, it's a nice combo that I don't stand a chance against." She laughed, "Or do I ? TalonFlame!"

Dick had heard that she only used two pokemon and one was TalonFlame her starter.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge!" Swinub was out of the way long before it hit. Hail was still falling. "Blizzard!" It hit hard but TalonFlame shook it off and sent an Incinerate toward the small pokemon who quickly dodged. "Blizzard!"

It took all of Swinub's Blizzard's and most Ice Shards and two Ancient Powers to win but he did. A light surrounded Swinub.

"He's evolving!" Dick gasped, "Wow, my starter evolved into Piloswine. "

Dick patted his evolved Pokemon.

"Is that your normal move set?" The Gym Leader asked.

"No." Dick said, " I used a bunch of TM's I own to teach him some better moves to beat you. "

"Well, here's your badge." She handed it over and he put it in his Badge case. He got his Pokecard out and touched it to hers receiving his gym payment plus a more because of his Amulet Coin. He then tucked his card away. "Well, I hope you don't have this TM. " she handed a TM over. " It's TM 62 Acrobatics. Congratulations on both beating me and your Pokemon evolving."

"Thank you. "Dick said, staring at Piloswin as they left. "You do realize that since you know Ancient Power that you'll evolve into Mamoswine right, buddy?"

"I can't wait." Piloswine said, "Then I'll be even stronger and able to protect you better."

"I need to think of a moveset now." Dick seemed to think, "We'll add Eathquake, Superpower, and Iceshard with Ancient Power." he seemed to think again. "Yeah, I like that. We'll fix that up when we get to the Center. We have to wait for our ride anyway. "

* * *

Everyone was amazed to see his badge and Piloswine. Dick was studying hard that night when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to see Zion. He let him in. They'd gotten pretty close lately.

"What's up?" Dick asked, not for the first time noticing that Zion was filling out and hot as hell even so now that he was seeing him in boxers and a tank top. He cursed his hormones. "Did you need something?"

Zion pushed Dick into the door and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I wanted to congratulate you, " Zion kissed him again, " A little more personally."

Dick kissed back wrapping his arms around Zion's waist. They spent the whole night sitting on the bed kissing each other. They didn't do anything but Dick was hard by the time Zion left and spent some time taking care of himself. He'd started really noticing guys last year when his body had started reacting to them. Cursing himself after his shower he dressed and left the dorms.

Togepi was walking with him.

"What's wrong?" Togepi asked tiredly. "I'm tired."

Dick picked him up.

"Just go back to sleep." He told him. "I'm just going to see dad."

* * *

Dick swore as he stood pounding on his dad's bedroom door. One of them was apparently loud in bed. Finally, Ash answered in boxers.

"Dick?" Ash asked, "are you okay? Why aren't you in the dorm?"

"I need to talk." Dick said, " it's important."

"Sure, we'll be out in a few moments."

Dick nodded and went to snag a soda and wait for them. After awhile both Ash and Elder came out.

"What's wrong?" Elder asked.

"Well, Zion and I kissed." Dick mumbled. Both looked at him until he squirmed in his seat. "He kissed me and I like him so I kissed him back. I'm not confused. I know I like guys but , I'm still confused for some reason. I mean girls hold no interest for me..."

So with that Dick spent most of what was left of the night talking to his dads. Dick only got a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Zion tried to get his attention several times that day. Meg and Toru noticed but said nothing though they set up a study group in the garden then didn't show up leaving Zion and Dick alone.

"I'm going to kill them." Dick growled, sitting on the fountain. Zion was sitting next to him and close to him too. "Look, Z..."

"Did I cross a line?" Zion wondered, " Can't we just hang out and kiss sometimes? I'm not pushing for anything. Or did you find out you're not gay."

"I'm gay and I've known that since I was 5, Z." Dick sighed, "It's just I don't want this to interfere with my training. I've wanted to be a Ranger my whole life, Z..."

Z leaned over and kissed Dick's lips. Then smiled at him.

"I would never interfere, Dick." He chuckled, "I want the same thing. So we can be together?"

"I ...uh...guess..." Dick said clearing his throat.

Zion gave him a smile then they actually got to work studying. Zion sitting as close to Dick as he could as they talked and studied.


	16. Chapter 16

Dick moaned he woke to someone moving in his bed next to him. No they hadn't had sex but Zion had spent the night. They hadn't even kissed once. It was crunch time once more to make passing grades on Exams. They had stayed up most of the night.

"Quit moving!" Meg's voice came from the bottom of the bed where she was sleeping with Toru. "I'm too tired."

"Why did I have to have the biggest bed?" Dick moaned rolling over to face the wall and pulling the pillow over his head. "Shut up or get out!"

"What he said." Toru mumbled.

"We've got company." Zion spoke, his voice coming from the door. "We're in trouble for staying over."

"How many of you are in there?!" The Dorm FAther's voice demanded, He burst in with Elder, Ash, and the Headmaster. "What the heck..."

"We studied most of the night." Zion explained, "We've only had about an hour or two of sleep. "

The room was a mess with digivices, books, notes, etc. They were all over.

"I think it's quite obvious what are little fourth years were up to, Ry."

"Yeah, okay." Ry said, scratching his neck. "They've been getting awfully close though so when no one left last night..."

Dick had finally sat up and was moving out of the room pushing Slowbro in front of him. He pounded on the door across the hall a boy answered.

"Brine!" Dick said, the boy was soon soaked and stuttering. "Stay out of my business."

Slowbro was soon back in the room and fast asleep.

"He's the only one that could have told Ry that these guy's spent the night or I have no doubt Ry would also be asleep as well. "

"Well, Dick's got a point. " Ry laughed, "I had my Tokicroak hit him with Mud-Bomb when he woke me."

"I would have loved to seen Mr. Prim and Proper like that." Toru laughed, finally sitting up. "Hey, Dick got any coffee. "

"Yeah, uh..." Dick looked around, "Uh..." he crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over his head. "Go to hell."

Laughing grew fainter and soon vanished as a door closed. Dick ended up sleeping until noon then running the whole length of the Island four times yelling that he was forgetting something. It was on his fifth time when the Jax broke down and called Ash because he was with a Saturday make up class. Although he was using Dick's speed with both himself and his pokemon as example for his first through seventh year students who had fallen far behind in his class. Ash wrangled Dick and managed to calm him down explaining that Exams weren't for another two weeks and that he should lay off the coffee for awhile.

* * *

"He's certainly not the first one we've had suffer and break." Elder was telling the man he was with. "That's my son, Richard, ."

"He's the first one to make five complete laps around the Island screaming his lungs out though." Jax told Elder and his friend, "All that extra training those kids do really pays off now make sure he lays off the coffee or I swear you'll feel Machamp's rage."

Elder laughed and lead his friend to his lab where sure enough Ash and Chase were fussing over Dick who was insisting he'd forgotten something.

"Well, if you did forget." Elder said, "How is a fun run around the Island supposed to jog your memory?"

"Wake me up." Dick said innocently. "I know I forgot something really important but I can't..." he went white as a ghost. "IT'S ZION'S BIRTHDAY!"

That earned him three chuckles .

"Cool off I have his gift. " Chase said, shaking his head, "You asked me to hold on to it because you've all been cramming in your room. " He handed him a box. Dick sighed relaxing. "Geesh, I always said that studying was bad for the brain."

"Gramps!" Every one turned to see Toru, Meg, and Zion. "What are you doing here?" not waiting for a reply the three teens rushed to Dick. "Five complete laps around the Island what did you forget?"

Dick held out his birthday gift to Zion. Toru and Meg both sweat dropped. Zion smiled and tucked it away. He rocked back on his heels hands in his pockets. He wanted to give Dick a kiss but not here in front of everyone.

"I am here..." Everyone turned to a smiling Oak ." Because I normally do a lecture here once a year and am touring a nearby region looking for a Pokemon I encountered during my youth...oh, yes you should have have seen it..."

* * *

"Hello, pops?" Toru was on his Pokecell. "I know you're probably busy but Gramps escaped again and is at my school. Can you like send mom or Daisy or someone to come and get him? He's going on about that Charmander he had as a kid again..." he listened. "Yeah, he seems to be. He said he lectures here once a year but he hasn't done that since before I was born...Thanks, pops." He hung up . "Gramps has Alzheimer's. " he shrugged at everyone. "It's gotten so bad lately we put him in a home but he seems to escape everyone we put him in. Pops is talking about a max security one. "

"Sorry to hear that." Ash said, he absently reached up and petted Pikachu. "I was the last one Oak ever gave a Pokemon to. Pikachu here. He knew something was wrong even back then. " He smiled wistfully. "We just thought he was eccentric back then. "

Dick blinked up at his dad. He never really talked about his adventures Misty hadn't either he'd never understood that. He opened his mouth to ask a question when the door burst opened and Taz came running in.

"Did you check your cell recently ?" He demanded. All four teens grabbed their phones.

"It's me again." Dick sighed standing, "This close to exams?"

"Pack up you're going to Kanto." Taz said, "I'll be taking you to Pallet Town myself in order to..."

"NO!" Ash growled, "Take Toru. He knows the area. My son is not stepping foot in Pallet!"

Dick and Toru exchanged looks of confusion.

"Headmaster's orders. " Taz said, cocking an eyebrow, "I'm sure I can get him to send you with your son if that'll be better I know it's your hometown."

"What is the mission?" Ash growled,

"Helping to set up the new Pokemon Center in the Town." Taz replied , "look i know you have some issues going home since your mother died but, this is important for his advancement and training. After the center is up he's to spend the next month guiding people to Viridian and back. He has to do it. The whole mission should take two months."

"All right!" Dick beamed, "Dad, please I want to go!"

Ash growled, he didn't want him to go but gave in and said that Dick could go.


End file.
